


The Hook

by tzigane



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Overly Dramatic For Short Blither, Urban Legends, ancient fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-31
Updated: 1999-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane
Summary: /Blue moon of Kentucky keep on shinin'.../ "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a news bulletin. Three inmates have escaped from Miller Asylum and are currently at large. The first two are fairly harmless but the third is Hook Catalonia, known to be armed and dangerous. If you live anywhere in the vicinity of the asylum, please be on the lookout for this vicious pedophile and murderer! We now return you to your regular broadcasting" /...Pickin' up strangers, lemme tell you 'bout the dangers.../
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 3
Collections: Gundam Legends 01: In The Beginning





	The Hook

"Ahhh... Heero! Oh, God. Yeah, there is good, oh, man, you've got a mouth like a Hoover!" Duo sighed, squirming as Heero finished licking the last of his ice cream covered fingers, the swimming concoction from the local DQ held safely in its container up on the dash. "We could put that to better use, yanno," he whispered, squirming closer to his dashing boyfriend and purring. "We ain't gotta be back 'til midnight and it's only ten-thirty. The others are all in bed or maybe out on those crazy late night runs Quatre takes. It wouldn't hurt to get a little nookie in the car."

Heero pulled back, mouth stained the warm color of wine, his eyes shining. "Mmmm," he murmured in agreement as Duo flicked on the radio for background noise, leaning over and biting the braided boy's throat with firm pressure before sucking hard enough to bruise him.

"UNH! Heero! Damn, not a hickey. Those are... oh, fuck yes!" Duo moaned enthusiastically, arching his back and silently cursing whoever invented bucket seats as the radio droned on in the background.

_/Blue moon of Kentucky keep on shinin'.../ "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a news bulletin. Three inmates have escaped from Miller Asylum and are currently at large. The first two are fairly harmless but the third is Hook Catalonia, known to be armed and dangerous. If you live anywhere in the vicinity of the asylum, please be on the lookout for this vicious pedophile and murderer! We now return you to your regular broadcasting" /...Pickin' up strangers, lemme tell you 'bout the dangers.../_

Duo struggled up from beneath Heero, his violet eyes huge. "Man, did you hear that?" He shuddered. "Hook Catalonia. You've heard about that nut, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Heero mumbled, mouthing open Duo's shirt button by button even as his braided lover squirmed to get loose.

A little sound of nervousness and impatience broke from Duo. "Heero, man, c'mon, we can do this at home. I don't wanna do it here anymore. Hook Catalonia. He got put in the state criminal asylum a couple years back 'cause he was raping homeless kids and then killing 'em. He's fucking nuts! And you know why his name is Hook, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'cause he's got a hook for a hand. Duo, that's bullshit. It's an urban legend that's been around for five decades!" Heero assured him, nuzzling at the other's throat.

"Heero, quit it! C'mon, look, let's go home, ok? I'm really nervous." Duo squirmed slightly, locking the door of the ancient jeep with a shiver. "C'mon, let's just go home, all right?"

With a frustrated sigh, Heero jerked up, flushed and began straightening his clothing. "Dammit, Duo," he cursed as he started the jeep and flung it into reverse, sending dirt flying every which way. "I can't believe you of all people are such a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Duo insisted as Heero took a curve at about thirty miles over the speed limit. "Look, the man's dangerous..."

Heero looked over at him as if to say, "And I'm not?" but Duo continued.

"...and the damned asylum's not more than five miles from where we were! What if that guy had been trying to get us? What would you have done? Shot him, for God's sake?!" he demanded.

"Aa," Heero answered but his face softened slightly. "It's all right."

"Good," Duo said, "'cause I really didn't want you all pissed at me."

"Hormones," Heero replied in one of those jumps of logic that only he truly understood.

"Huh?"

"Hormones," Heero repeated. "My hormones wanted you more than being sensible. You're right. If we were that close to the state asylum, it's wise that we're going home." He turned his heated gaze upon his violet-eyed lover. "We can finish there just as well."

Duo moaned and squirmed beneath that look. "Ohhh, HEEEERO!"

Only a smirk marked Heero's response as they roared on into the night.

~*~*~*~

Quatre plunked his helmet down on his motorbike, frowning as he made sure everything was properly placed. What a night! Sometimes, he truly wondered what in three bloody hells had made Dorothy Peacecraft decide she wanted him. One chance encounter in a school and the bloody woman followed him every-fucking-where! Not to mention her brother.... Quatre smirked at that. Now truly, the brother was really more his type, but what fun was letting someone catch you until you'd both had the chase? Besides. Trowa was having fun chasing Dorothy, too, and one didn't wish to steal the thunder of one's friends, did one? Of course not! Why, that would be cruel.

Stretching leisurely, he strolled towards the front door, keys in hand, just as Heero's battered car puttered into the driveway and screeched to a halt. As Heero opened his door, Quatre called out, "I don't know why you dr...dr...." His face went ghostly pale as he looked straight at Duo standing between the car and the open door.

"What?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow at their roommate. "What? Did I squish a bug?"

Wordlessly, the blond boy raised a finger and pointed towards Duo. Duo looked back at him and frowned as Heero paled as well, wordlessly beckoning Duo away from the car. "Don't even shut the door. Just come far around it and come inside. Don't look back, Duo."

With careful step, Duo backed away from the door and moved around it in a wide semi-circle, not once looking back as Quatre flipped open his cell phone and began to dial. He walked up the front steps and onto the porch and stood as the other two moved up behind him, Heero reaching around to unlock the door, Quatre's back pressed to Duo's. In a single quick motion, Duo turned his head and glanced back as Heero shuffled him quickly inside followed by Quatre only to see the bloody remnants of a hook and a stub dangling from the handle of the open car door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please god forgive me for this horror. In my defense, I was very young and we were only fooling around with urban legends. I had no way of knowing I'd actually put this stuff up ever again. I could have chosen not to do it, but in the end, we had a lot of fun with GL. And that includes the early stuff. So. Here you are. =)


End file.
